Lost in a World
by YoshiBrony
Summary: A human who has been introduced to the My Little Pony franchise suddenly wakes up in Equestria. He has no idea what to expect and what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

Lost in a World

I could hear the sound of the rain striking my bedroom window as I lay there, trying to sleep. I tried losing myself in the patterns on my ceiling but to no avail. I almost never had trouble getting to sleep but for some reason tonight was a struggle. I thought back to anything that happened differently today at school. I got to my usual hangout and my friend had come running up to me. "Finally, I found you. I need to show you something but it's a secret so don't tell anyone." He had said to me. "O-ok," I stuttered. "What is it?" "Shh! Not here, not now." I followed him to a private area that only we knew about.

"Ok, so you know how you've been feeling depressed lately?" I nodded, "Well I may have found something that could help you." Excited,I asked him what it was. He pulled out his iPad, which I knew he wasn't supposed to be brining to school, and he unlocked it only for me to be face to face with a picture of 6 ponies. One was yellow, another blue, orange, pink, white and purple. Two of them had wings and another two had horns. I was very confused. "How on **Earth** is this going to help me? My parents don't even know that I have mild depression." I started to think that my friend had gone crazy. I didn't want anything to do with those ponies and seeing the look of desperation on my friends face made me even more sure. "Just give it a try, pleease? I promise it will help." "Sorry mate, but I'm not watching a show for little girls and that's that." I walked out on him and just went to the school library. It had become a second home for me.

Anything else weird happen today? I thought back to when I got home. I had went on my computer and checked my e-mails but only saw seven, new, unread e-mails from my friend. They all kept saying the same thing:

My Little Pony, check it out.

Have you seen these memes? Priceless!

Listen to this! It's from the show.

I stopped reading them and just started playing my favourite game, Call of Duty – Advanced Warfare. For some reason I had ended up playing with a bunch of people with names like; Sir Pinkie Pie, and Twilightlicous. There was even a name that said xX_Appledash_Xx. I couldn't take it anymore so I just quit out of the game and saw friend requests from all of them and their friends who had the same sort of names. I decide to just turn everything off and head to bed.

"I guess I should check it out." I muttered to myself. Quietly turning on my computer, I looked it up on YouTube and saw millions upon millions of results. I clicked on the first one and started watching it. Too be honest, I actually enjoyed it. Soon after, I heard footsteps coming to my room so I quickly closed everything, turned the monitor off and jumped back into bed before my father opened to door. He took a quick glance around and thought I was asleep so he left the room, quietly closing the door on his way out. I fell asleep for a little bit but woke up when the rain started to worsen. I tried listening to music as I closed my eyes and for some reason, it worked.

I woke up to see a bright light in my face that was slowly rising. I looked around me and saw trees. Trees! Was I still dreaming? I tried to stand up but fell over, unable to keep my balance. That's when I looked down and saw something completely wrong.

I was a pony. I had no idea if I was one with a horn or one with wings or just a plain pony. I looked at my side to see if I could see any wings but nothing. I raised my hood to my forehead and felt something about ten centimetres long. _"Ok, I have a horn. So that must mean something. Right?"_ I started to panic but I saw something off in the distance. Was it another pony running towards me? I heard a shout as I hit the ground unconscious.

 **This is just something I thought I would try for fun. I do plan on making a complete story out of it but for now, this is it.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own My Little Pony-Friendship is Magic or Call of Duty-Advanced Warfare. I just thought I might use them.**

 **Please give me any feedback through a review and tell me what you want to be included in the story. I'm going to try and make this one a more 'fan based' story. So to speak.**

 **Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I awoke to a pounding in my head from something but I couldn't quite place it. I soon realised that someone was calling me back to the light. When I opened my eyes I saw a yellow Pegasus watching over me.

"Thank goodness! You're finally awake!" It said. All I could do was look at it in shock while it walked over to me. _"Hold on, I've seen this pony before…"_ That's when it came back to me. _"If my assumption is correct then that means this Pegasus is Fluttershy, only one way to find out."_

While she was unwrapping the bandages around my head I tried to talk but all that came out was a raspy croak. "Would you like some water for your throat?" Fluttershy asked. I nodded and she flew out of the room to get me a glass. When she came back with a glass filled three quarters of the way she put it on my bedside table.

After stepping back and looking at me expectantly for some reason, she realised that I couldn't get the glass myself. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Here, let me get that for you." When she held the glass up to my face, I grabbed it with my teeth and drained it all in one long draught. "Thank you." I whispered. "Now that you can talk," She started, "let's get you to Twilight's place and she can look over you." When Fluttershy mentioned Twilight, my first thought was of the books but then an image of a lavender mare with a purple mane and two highlights running through it, one was a thin line of a darker purple and the other was a lighter pink but still slightly purple.

Before I could protest, Fluttershy dragged me out of bed and carried me to a tree. I immediately recognised it as the library from the show and where Twilight resided. She entered the tree and was greeted by a dimly lit room. Just as I was about to ask a question, Fluttershy started moving towards something. When I turned my head to see what we were approaching, I noticed that we were headed straight towards a dragon. I started to freak out but remembered that the dragon was just Twilight's assistant from the show. As I struggled to keep my beating heart from escaping my chest, I overheard Fluttershy asking the dragon, who turned out to be called Spike, where Twilight was.

"She's upstairs studying." He told us.

"Thanks Spike." Fluttershy whispered before trudging up the stairs.

When we got to the top, there was a closed door among open doors. I pointed it out to Fluttershy and she walked over to it. I heard talking inside as Fluttershy lightly tapped on the door. The muttering stopped and the door was coated in a lavender aura before opening. After Fluttershy stepped in, the door was closed and I turned my attention to the two ponies standing in the middle of the room. There was a large, white pony with a flowing mane made up of different colours and a smaller, lavender one who I assumed was Twilight.

"Thank you for bringing him here, Fluttershy." The white one said.

"No problem, Princess." She said while bowing.

" _Princess?! Wasn't there one in the show? Hmm… Celestia! That's it!"_

"Twilight. Could you and Fluttershy go to Sugarcube Corner, and pick something up for me?" Celestia asked, turning to Twilight.

"Of course, Princess!" Twilight quickly said while grabbing Fluttershy and running out the door.

"Now that they're gone," Celestia started, "I would like to know what happened to you. I know that you're a human so don't hold back on anything."

"Ok, Celestia." I said.

My explanation took about one and a half hours and had to stop at one point because Twilight returned with Celestia's package. I inquired about Fluttershy and I was told that she had returned home. When I finally finished my tale, the sun was starting to set and there was an orange glow in the sky.

"…That is an interesting story. Do not share it with anypony except those that I tell you to."

"Of course, Celestia."

"It also pleases me that you're not calling me 'Princess' or using any honorifics. It is so hard to come by anypony that uses my proper name. Getting back on track, you need a new name to fit in. Look at yourself in a mirror and tell me what comes to your mind."

I walked over to the mirror that Celestia had summoned in the room and examined my body. I had a black coat, a dark brown (almost black) mane with a midnight blue highlight running through it. My eyes were also a darker brown and again were almost black.

" _Kinda reminds me of Shadow from Sonic. But then it's blue instead of red."_ I knew that I was going to have 'Shadow' in my name but I didn't know what else. _"Got it!"_

"How about 'Midnight Shadow'?" I asked the Princess. While she was thinking, I thought about how to use magic. _"Maybe it's just willing something to happen?"_

"I think 'Midnight Shadow' is a good name for you." She said. I was happy that she approved and so I asked my next question.

"Celestia, how do you use magic?"

"That's quite an easy question to answer. Try moving that mirror by willing it to move. When it's in the air, you can guide it by, again, willing it to move through the air. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, I'll give it a try." With that I tried to pick the mirror up. I finally saw it get enveloped in a black aura and float about ten centimetres in the air. I then moved it to the other side of the room and put it down. Surprisingly, I didn't feel and different which confused me because whenever I saw Twilight use magic, she always seemed a little tired.

"Do you feel tired in anyway?" Celestia asked me.

"No. I thought I would be." She looked away and seemed to be struggling with herself on the inside. Like she was in conflict. When she looked back at me, she had a smile on her face which told me one thing.

Somehow, I was one of the most powerful unicorns alive.

 **Sorry for taking forever to get another chapter out for any of my stories. I've been really busy and have had writers block. Even at some parts while writing this I was stuck on what to write. I also have an interesting idea on how the story will go and if anyone has any suggestions then I'll happily listen to them and try to put them in.**

 **Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was in shock from that discovery and was only brought back to reality when the Princess started talking again.

"Ok Shadow. Here's what I am going to do. You will study magic under my guidance but will live with Twilight here in the library." I nodded to make sure she knew that I was listening. "You will come to Canterlot occasionally to show me how far you've come in your studies. Whenever you can you will be helping Twilight in anyway as she will be helping her. Because of this I will now get her and you can explain what you really are."

Her horn lit up and just before she summoned Twilight, I asked her a question.

"Celestia, can you see another unicorn's magical aura?" She immediately stopped and looked at me oddly.

"No. I've never seen anything around an object that another unicorn or alicorn has picked up."

" _Maybe I can see them because I'm a human?"_

"Why do you ask?"

"Well," I started, "I saw an aura around the door before when Twilight opened it and another when I picked up the mirror. Even just now when you were about to bring Twilight here, I saw your horn glow."

"Hmm… What are your thoughts on why you can see this, aura, and we can't?"

"I have a feeling that it's because I'm a human, Celestia."

"So do I. If you happen to come across any more strange abilities, let me know."

"Of course."

"Then I will bring Twilight in now and you can explain things to her."

When Celestia teleported Twilight into the room, she was very shocked to see a sudden change in scenery. She immediately bombarded me with questions. In fact, Twilight wouldn't stop asking me questions until Celestia had to speak up to allow me to get some time to talk. As I explained who I really was to Twilight, her expression changed from curiosity, to disbelief, to wonder and then back to curiosity.

I took in a breath at the end of my story, "Does that, answer your questions Twilight?" I asked her.

It took a while but she eventually responded with a slow nod.

"Good."

"Remember Twilight, don't mention this to anypony." Celestia warned before flying out the window.

"How about I introduce you to the rest of the girls?" Twilight asked me while turning from the window.

"Uh, sure." I responded. I had never been one for crowds. I could operate in them but preferred to be left to myself. However I figured that this would be a good chance to start over and change my attitude.

"Great!" She said, clapping her hooves together in joy. "Just hold on a second and I'll get them all here."

She stepped back until there was a large gap between us and signalled for me to do the same. When we were both pressed against the wall, Twilight's horn started glowing, signifying that she was about to use magic. A ball of light left her horn and floated to the middle of the room, expanding until five other mares could fit in there. As I looked further into the light, trying to distinguish figures from the white, five mares suddenly appeared and fell a couple of centimetres to the floor.

"Howdy, Twilight!" One of them spoke with a Southern accent, "Why'd ya bring us all here?"

"Everypony," Twilight started, "I'd like to introduce you all to Midnight Shadow!" By the time she had finished, everyone in the room had noticed and was looking over me. I waved nervously as they stared at me. Eventually, Twilight broke the silence by saying, "Shadow, these are Fluttershy who you've already met, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie."

"Hi." Was all I could say.

I was bombarded with five different hi's which caused me to cover my ears from the noise. After everyone had introduced themselves to me, Twilight sent them home and began to get a room ready for me to sleep in. While she was doing that though, I had something on my mind that I couldn't ignore.

"Uh, Twilight?"

"Yes, Shadow?" She responded while still organising the room.

"I have something that I need to ask you that could be considered a favour." I said, rather nervously.

"Well what is it?"

"Do you think you could teach me some magic? Like everything that you know, not just basic things?"

"Sure! We could stay up all night doing a study session! Won't that be fun?"

"Uhh, yeah. Fun." I was quite relieved that she had said yes.

"Well then, let's get started." She teleported us downstairs and began instructing me on how to use magic.

"Alright, to start us off, how well can you use magic?" She asked me.

"I can levitate objects." Was my response. I was in a chair like that of a school while Twilight was in front of a blackboard with a piece of chalk in her magic grip.

"Good. We can skip to the more exciting spells. Anything you would like to learn first?" I thought about it and realised something. _"It would be really handy to teleport so I can get around easier."_

"Teleportation." I said with a determined look on my face.

Twilight, on the other hand (or would it be hoof now?), wasn't so sure. "You do know that teleporting is one of the harder spells to perform, right?"

I was still determined to try and from Twilight's sigh I could tell that she knew I wouldn't be so dissuaded. "Ok," She said, "To teleport, you have to imagine yourself being in another place. It's much harder to do in a crowd because of the noises but if you can focus enough, you will be able to move yourself to that place. Oh and be warned," She added. "This spell does take a lot out of you."

I thought of myself standing behind Twilight and focused in on that thought. After a couple of seconds I appeared behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. "BOO!" I yelled before teleporting to her right and repeating the same performance. I quickly went brought myself back to my chair before Twilight could use any magic of her own to restrict me.

She was obviously very shaken and turned back around very slowly to only see me sitting them patiently.

"How did you- What- HUH?" Was all she managed to stutter. Her expression even changed again when she saw me sitting. "How did you manage to teleport that much, without getting tired unless you're putting on a brave face, teleport yourself to a sitting position and do it that quickly for your first time?!"

All I did was shrug casually. "Just did."

"But doing all that took me forever to learn and I would always be exhausted afterwards!"

"I just did it, Twilight. That's all there is to it."

"Are you sure you're not even a little tired?" She asked.

I pretended to think for a little bit before saying; "Nope."

After that 'little' incident, Twilight showed me how to do many spells including an ice spell to freeze and cool items, a heat spell for pretty much the opposite, a group teleportation spell (which was just the same thing but with more people), an invisibility spell, she helped me learn how to levitate more than one object and multitask with them and a spell to travel inside a book.

She was still amazed that I was only the tiniest bit tired after casting all that magic when she was about to collapse from exhaustion.

"I think that will do for now." Twilight said while staggering up the stairs. I also noticed how she slurred her words slightly, like she was drunk.

I teleported into my room and used magic to move the covers and slipped under them. _"Today hasn't been that bad. Sure I woke up in a land full of talking ponies but they seem nice. Hopefully I can get settled in and start over."_ With that final thought, I closed my eyes and entered the world of dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up to a sweet aroma coming from downstairs and the sun shining through the window onto my face. _"Huh? Where am I?"_ I thought to myself while rubbing the sleep from my eyes. _"That's right. I'm in Equestria now."_ I got out of bed and used my magic to straighten out the sheets and at the same time, humming a tune to myself. When I turned to leave my room, I saw Spike standing in the doorway with a shocked expression on his face.

"Uhh… Morning Spike… How are you…?" I asked him nervously. He stared at me a bit longer before responding.

"…Wow, Shadow! That was an impressive tune you were humming! Where did you learn something like that?!" He inquired, obviously very excited.

"Just made it up then." I replied, feeling much more relaxed.

"Do you think you might get your cutie mark in humming?" He asked, referring to my blank flank. "Because that was truly amazing! Anyway, what was I up here for?" Saying that last part to himself more than me. "Oh! That's right!" He said after finally remembering, "Twilight wanted me to come and get you for breakfast."

"Ok, thanks. Could you tell her that I'll be down there in a sec?"

"Sure thing!" And with that he walked off.

I walked downstairs after making sure that everything in my room had been straightened out and organized neatly. The smells were getting stronger as I walked closer and closer to the kitchen and my mouth even started to water from all of the overpowering sensations. As I entered through the doorway to the room of cooking, I saw Twilight using her magic to set piles of pancakes on three plates. I also saw Spike out of the corner of my eye looking at them while licking his lips. In fact, he looked like he was ready to pounce on them when Twilight gave the word to eat. While Twilight was busy putting the finishing touches on our breakfast, I decided that I would go outside and get some fresh air.

I made my way through the maze of books (it wasn't an actual maze, there were just so many being displayed) and opened the door with my magic and walked out. Taking a deep breath, I instantly felt rejuvenated. I looked up in the sky and saw the cyan Pegasus with the rainbow mane from yesterday clearing out the sky. It was then that I decided to start thinking about what I could do now that I'm practically started a new life.

" _If I was a Pegasus instead of a unicorn, I could probably help… What was her name? Right, Rainbow Dash. I could probably help her with the weather. Maybe I could help out at Sweet Apple Acres with Applejack. That would certainly help with my fitness. Then there's Rarity with her dresses. I don't think I would be much use there. Who else? Fluttershy. Hmm… I don't even know what she does. Pinkie Pie is also another option but I think all she does is set up parties which I would get tired of eventually. I know Celestia said that I could learn things from her and Twilight but I would still need to do other things in my spare time. Maybe exploration, like that Pokémon game? I've always been adventurous. Or maybe I can find a musical instrument to play."_ Back on Earth, I played quite a few different instruments and even if there were some I couldn't play I still knew how to get a sound out from them. _"I should probably get back inside before Twilight starts to worry about me."_

I turned to the door and walked back inside, only to see an unusual sight. Twilight was running around the library trying to find me.

"Oh, where is he?" I heard her call out frantically.

"Um, Twilight?" I called back to her. I knew she wasn't asking anyone in particular but I still felt that I had to respond.

"Shadow! There you are! Where were you?! I was so worried that you left!" I averted my gaze and spoke softly,

"I just went outside to get some morning air." At those words, Twilight seemed to calm down and looked sympathetically at me.

"Sorry," She started, "I just got really worried when Spike said that you would be down in a bit and then I didn't see you at all. I thought that something might've happened to you and that just got me really worried." I could see that she started tearing up a bit so I quickly said something to her.

"Well I'm here now and those pancakes smelt delicious and looked the part too," I smiled at her. "Think maybe we could go eat them now?"

She looked around nervously like she had something she had to admit to me. "Yeah… About those… You see… I… MightofjustknockedthemonthefloorasIwaslookingforyou!" She spoke the last part really quickly and I almost didn't understand her. I finally decripted what she said and asked her;

"Is there a place in town that we can go visit?" Hoping to get out some more.

"There's a café that has some really good food. Would you like to go there?"

"Sure."

"Then let's go!" And with that she walked off.

Our walk through Ponyville was quite uneventful. A few ponies looked our way, staring at me oddly before continuing on their way while others simply smiled and waved. _"I'm surprised that everyone is giving me such a warm welcome."_ I thought as I smiled and waved back at a few. We eventually got to the café and I was surprised to see only a few tables occupied. Twilight led me to a table and we sat down while looking over the menu. Well, I say that but it was really Twilight looking at the menu while I looked around the area and breathing in the wonderful, fresh air. _"We never get this back home."_ I finally turned to my menu and looked through it. _"Hmmm… Looks like the only thing with no flowers in it is a salad, maybe I can eat flowers since I am a pony now. Oohh, that Hayburger sounds tasty."_ I looked up from my menu to see the waiter walking over.

"Your orders?" He asked with a hint of a French accent.

"I'll have a daffodil and daisy sandwich, please." Twilight said.

"Hayburger for me." I added.

"They will be with you shortly." The waiter said before turning and leaving. As he entered the building, Twilight perked up and turned to me, looking into my eyes.

"Shadow, you know how I taught you how to teleport, last night?" She asked,

"Yeah?" I said, not know where this was headed.

"I just wanted to warn you about something." Her expression then became one of seriousness. "Never try to teleport to a place that you've never been to before." She said sternly.

"Why?" slipped out of my mouth before I shoved a hoof in my mouth to stop myself from saying anything else. Twilight noticed this and smiled.

"It's quite alright to ask me that." She started, "Nopony really knows but everypony that has tried to teleport to a place they haven't been have simply disappeared."

" _What's the worst that could happen?"_ I thought before saying; "Don't worry, Twi. I won't try it." Twilight gave a sigh of relief and turned back around to the café door.

It was a couple of minutes before the waiter came out carrying our orders. I dug into mine eagerly while Twilight simply chuckled and slowly bit into her sandwich. I finished before Twilight and simply took to looking around again. I saw only a single cloud in the sky with a rainbow coloured mane hanging off the side. I started thinking about what it would be like to touch a cloud and decided to try something new. I lit up my horn and tried to drag the cloud down to me. To my disappointment, I only succeeded in grabbing Rainbow Dash before quickly putting her back on the cloud. I thought for a second before I got another idea. I saw Twilight looking at me out of the corner of my eye and only winked at her with the eye that was facing her direction. I used my magic to start up a slight breeze witch was enough to move the cloud without any sudden movements that could possibly wake the sleeping mare. I finally got the cloud close enough to me so I could touch it with my hoof. As I touched the cloud, my hoof got covered in the moisture contained in the cloud. _"Damn."_ I thought about what to do with the cloud now that I had it here and couldn't touch it until a mischievous grin took place on my face. What I had in mind was something completely new. I used magic to start slowly drawing moisture out of the cloud and gathering in a ball while pushing down the cloud to the ground. I watched as Rainbow slowly lost her cloud and as it added more water to my ball. Eventually, all that was left was Rainbow Dash on the ground with a ball of water above her. I think she noticed that her back wasn't on anything comfy anymore and started opening her eyes. Just as she gasped when she saw the massive ball of water floating above her, I dropped it.

It fell.

In what seemed like an eternity to me.

Rainbow Dash tried to get away but the water finally made contact with her, chilling her to the bone and wetting her before soaking into the ground. She looked wide awake after that. I tried to stifle a chuckle at the sight in front of me. I looked over at Twilight and saw her barely holding in her laughter. When I turned back around, I was met face-to-face with an angry, wet and dishevelled Rainbow, glaring daggers into me.

"…Um…Hi…?" I asked while preparing to teleport behind her if things got too bad. I expect her to jump on me but that never happened. Instead, she just stood there, snorting through her nostrils like a bull would.

"You," She finally said, "How. Dare. You." My eyes darted around nervously. Rainbow started to raise her hoof as you would when you're about to hit someone. I closed my eyes and flinched, waiting for the hoof to connect with me. But that never happened. I opened one eye and saw Rainbow with her hoof out stretched and smiling. I stared at her in confusion but before I could ask what she was doing, she said to me;

"It's not every day that somepony pranks me and I have to say, what you did was pretty cool." I was still confused but slowly shook her hoof in a handshake (or is it hoofshake?). She continued talking,

"However, you have a long way to go before you're a master. How about I take you under my wing and I show you the ways of the prankster?" I was shocked at her question, as I believed that she would start pummelling me. I had always enjoyed pulling pranks on my friends.

"Umm… Sure?" I responded with,

"Great!" Rainbow exclaimed while pulling a backflip, causing all the water to shake off her. "I'll swing by Twilight's place tomorrow and we can start then! See ya!" And with that, she flew off, leaving a rainbow trail behind her. When she was out of sight, I turned to face Twilight, who had finished her sandwich and was looking at me in wonder.

"Uhh… Twi?" I said, trying to snap her out of her trance. When I said her name, she looked as if she had finally returned to the present and shook her head quickly.

"Sorry." She said, "It's not every day that Rainbow Dash gets pranked successfully and takes them under her wing. In fact," She started tapping her hoof to her chin, "I don't think this has even happened before." I smiled to myself, _"Maybe I can earn all of their trust by doing things that they all like. So far I've got Twilight and Rainbow Dash, I think next I'll go for Applejack."_ Twilight stood up, leaving some gold coins on the table, and started walking back to her house.

"Hey, Twilight?" I asked,

"Yes Shadow?"

"Could you point me in the direction of Applejack's home?"

"Of course! Follow this road out of town and you'll come across a path leading off to your left. Follow that and you will see an arch with an apple carved in the top." She then smiled sheepishly, "Or you could just follow the hundreds of apple trees to the barn. Applejack will either be in the orchard applebucking, in the barn with the farm animals or in her house."

"Ok, thanks Twilight."

"No problem!" And with that she walked off.

I started off on my journey and followed the road Twilight had pointed out. As I walked, more ponies waved to welcome me. I couldn't help but think that Pinkie would throw me a welcome to Ponyville party like she did for Twilight in the first episode. I eventually came to the outskirts of town and found myself alone. I didn't mind, it gave me more of a chance to look around. I decided to slow my steps to enjoy the scenery around me. _"After all, it's not every day that you get to see a wonderful, natural environment."_ I heard a stick snap behind me so I quickly whirled around to see who was behind me. No one was there. _"Hmm. Weird."_ I turned back around and kept walking at the same pace but I was slightly tenser. I swivelled my ears around to try and hear as much as I could from behind me. When I did I could hear distinct footsteps (hoofsteps?) following me. When they got closer, I quickly turned around again and saw a bush being rustled. I smiled to myself. _"I've got you now."_ I changed my course subtly and made my way over to the bush that I'm assuming somepony had jumped in. Just before I got over there, I cast a spell to make a bubble around the area to stop anything from escaping, be it from running or magic.

As I stood in front of the bush, I pounced into it and immediately came into contact with something.

"OW!" Came a voice. I quickly reduced the area my bubble covered and tore the bush out of the ground. To my surprise, I saw a three little fillies without a cutie mark. They all refused to meet my gaze, however, so I assumed they were trying to hide something.

"So," I casually said, "why were you following me?" All three of them started to shuffle nervously. "I'll have you know that I'm in no mood for silliness. If you don't give me a straight answer, then I'll force it out of you." They blanched very quickly at that and all three of them started speaking at once. I was getting increasingly frustrated with them so, naturally, I eventually snapped. "QUIET!" I roared at them. That got them all to shut up and back away. "I haven't had any reason to get mad at somepony since I've come here and I'd rather it didn't start today or any other day. You there." I pointed to the middle one, a yellow earth pony with a red bow in her mane that was between red and pink. "Why were you following me?"

"Well, ya see…" She had a slight southern accent like Applejack, so that led me to believe they were siblings, "… We wanted t' ask ya something and see somethin' so we were goin' t' trap ya in this net and ask but ev'ry time we got close, ya'd turn around." I couldn't believe that these fillies were risking angering a unicorn just to ask a question.

"Well, what did you want to ask?" I said to them after the earth filly had finished talking.

"We heard from our sisters that there was a new stallion in town," This time the white unicorn with pink and creamish mane styled in curls talked. "so we wanted to see for ourselves. Rarity kept going on about how his coat sparkled in the light and the calmness in his dark brown eyes. Oh! And also the way his mane flowed. She also said that." I was shocked that Rarity was saying those things about me already. I had only been here for a day and I already had somepony complimenting me.

"And," Now it was the orange Pegasus with the pink mane styled like that of Rainbow Dash who spoke, "we heard you didn't have a cutie mark. So we wanted to ask you why you didn't."

 _Oh shift_

"Well, uh… Y'see… How do I put this? I've… Never looked to find my special talent?" _Please buy it, please buy it._

"Ok then!" All three of them answered.

 _Thank Celestia…_

I continued on my way, hoping to get to Applejack's before midday and try to do a little work for her, with the trio trailing behind me. Every time I would turn around, they would avert their gaze down to the ground. Eventually, I just stopped and turned to them with a false smile on my face.

"Is there something else you would like to know?" I asked them with a forced happy expression.

That got them to stop.

"Well, uh, you see…" the Pegasus started,

"We have a proposition of sorts…" the unicorn continued,

"Would ya like t' join…" the earth pony added,

"THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS?!" they all finished together. I looked at them in wonder, thinking just what on Earth inspired them to yell it out like that and why they wanted me, who had raised their voice at them and an adult, in their little group.

"… Why?" I said to them after a while,

The earth pony talked, "Anypony who don't have their cutie mark fit th' needs to join!"

"You mean requirements?" the unicorn chipped in,

"Exactly!"

"Hold on a second," I said quickly, "you want me to join your group but I don't even know your names."

"Ah'm Applebloom!" The earth pony said,

"My name's Scootaloo!" The Pegasus continued,

"And mine's Sweetie Belle!" The unicorn finished.

I already knew what my answer was.

"Hmm… Sure!" I said to them.

" **YAY!"** They all screamed, nearly bursting my eardrums. I started walking towards the farm again with the three fillies talking amongst themselves excitedly.

Back on Earth After Midnight Left…

Midnight Shadow's parents woke up from a sound of a fan whirring. They looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. As they looked towards each other, the sound stopped. They both shrugged it off and went back to bed.

In the morning Midnight's mother, Janette, woke up and turned on her side. Her eyes widened in surprise. The clock said 10:34. Her motherly instincts kicking in, she knew something was very wrong. On a normal morning, she would wake up to the sound of her son getting ready for school and that was around 7:00am. She was happy she didn't have work to do and that her husband, Michael, started working at midday. She got out of bed quietly and left the room. Living in the countryside had its benefits; a peaceful environment, no morning noise and fresh air. However, the fact that there was absolutely no noise in the household worried her. She knew that her son always got to school on time but she couldn't help but worry that something had happened to him.

When Janette got to the kitchen, she looked inside and saw everything exactly as it was last night. Moving away, she next checked the living room to see if he had gotten up during the night and moved to one of the couches. Checking the room with an eagle eye, she found nothing. _It's fine,_ she thought, _he is just still asleep._ She got to outside his room and saw the door was still shut. Knocking on the door lightly, she called out to him.

"Son, it's your mother. I'm coming in." With that she pushed the door open. It slowly creaked on the hinges as it swung around. She looked inside to see…

…Nothing…

Her scream of anguish and fear could be heard in the city.

She fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Michael came running in only to see his son's deserted room with his wife on the floor sobbing.

"Janette, honey, what's wrong?" He never was good at handling situations like this. Most of the time when he tried to deal with it, it just got worse. Now Janette starting crying, her eyes letting even more moisture out. She let out a few choked words which Michael just managed to hear.

"Evan… Gone… Looked around home… No where…" After his brain processed those words, he stood there in a shocked silence. After what felt like an eternity to him, he managed to snap out of his trance and ran around the house calling his son's name. He then went outside and did the same thing. When he finished searching the property, he jumped in his car and drove to town. Upon arriving at the school on the outskirts, he quickly made his way to the principal. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Could be heard from within. Michael entered and sat down in a seat, facing the principal.

"Ah, Mr Flight, what can I do for you?" He asked,

"I came here to ask if you had seen my son at school today or if he was marked here in roll call." Michael said to the principal. He turned around and checked the computer that was always present, looking for 'Evan Flight'. Turning back around to face Michael he said,

"I'm sorry, Mr Flight. He is not at school. May I ask why?"

Michael nodded, "He wasn't at home today when we woke up or around the house anywhere…"

"I see. If I do spot him today, I'll be sure to let you know immediately."

"Thank you, Mr Spark." Distant laughter could be heard in the room. Both men stood up and started looking around, their eyes darting to every corner.

"Oh, don't bother looking for me," A voice said, "I'll only show myself to you if I wanted you to see me." There was more laughter. "Lucky for you, I do want to show myself."

There was a bright flash in the middle of the room. When their vision stopped flashing, there stood something that had mismatched body parts. Michael blinked and rubbed his eyes while Mr Spark just stood there.

"I guess I should introduce myself," It said, "My name is Discord, a Draconequus, and the Spirit of Chaos. Or as you might call me, a 'God'." Discord then smiled mischievously and snapped his eagle talon. There was a bright flash and then we were all suddenly sitting at a round, wooden table dressed in fancy suits. The two men in the room were shocked into silence.

"Now then," Discord started, "I might've accidentally probably maybe sort of fifty-fifty percent chance possibly taken this, Evan, you speak of." He finished with a smirk.

Michael finally found his voice, "You- you- you… MONSTER!" He said the last part standing up, ready to charge at the mysterious creature.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I thought you would know better than that… Oh well." Discord said. He snapped his eagle talon and Michael was suddenly transported back to his seat and wrapped in chains.

"Well, know that you know what happened to your son, I'll be off." The Draconequus said. "Ta ta for now!" In a flash, he was gone.

 **A/N:**

 **My. God. This chapter took so long for a lot of reasons. One, I had so much difficulty with the CMC. They're so hard to get (In my opinion anyway). Two, F**KING WRITER'S BLOCK! Hit me like a cannon. Three, had so much stuff on my plate. Four, it's so hard to not start on another story once you've finished reading it. (I know it's not really an excuse but meh.) And five, NAMES ARE SO HARD TO COME UP WITH! Seriously, it took forever to think of a name for all of the humans.**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review.**

 **Till next time!**


End file.
